Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle) YOUNG. William L, M.D. ABSTRACT Under the direction of the Program Director, the Core provides centralized administrative coordination for all Projects and Cores. The Core is available to the Principal Investigators of the other Cores and Projects for administrative support and will provide assistance in progress report generation, manuscript preparation, and central scheduling of research meetings. The Core will orchestrate annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees to review scientific progress and chart the coming year's course. The Core will also organize meetings for oversight of the PPG and to facilitate exchange of data and scientific ideas between investigators. PHS 398/2590(Rev.11/07) Page 342 Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle) YOUNG, William L, M.D. Introduction Core A was approved and we thank the committee for the positive comments including that this is a well-run program. The only revisions are those related to other programmatic changes and marked by a double bar in the margin, or as otherwise indicated (shading in tables). An important improvement is that we now convene a Project Leader meeting every week instead of bi-weekly. General Description Under the direction of the Program Director, the Core provides centralized administrative support functions for the PPG. The Core is available to the Principal Investigators of the other Cores and Projects for administrative support and will provide assistance in progress report generation, manuscript preparation, and central scheduling of research meetings. Activities include program oversight;coordination of internal and external advisors for the program; organization of meetings for the PPG investigators;assistance in dissemination of data and findings between Pis and research groups;decision making algorithms and how day-to-day management issues that arise in the course of events are adjudicated;data review, manuscript and publication policy;grants administration including budgetary management;and research training opportunities. This core is essential for coordination of interdisciplinary clinical and basic science research programs. Core A is a central resource for addressing a wide range of administrative issues related to the conduct of research at a large medical center, including human and animal research regulatory issues, publications, reports, and fiscal management. 1.1